Saving Sally
by AlexandraMori
Summary: Jack held her close; burying his face in her hair.  "Let me save you.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Sally

Sally was always that girl who spoke little but had an impact on everyone she talked to. She looked happy but inside she was sad, tormented…alone. Stalked by the darkness that was what she called a domestic relationship. Her boy friend was, to everyone else, a good man, someone reliable. But to her….he was dangerous, abusive; both verbally and physically. He hated her leaving the house without his permission; or seeing her even being happy with some one else, regardless of who they might be. He gave her strict curfews and was furious when she disobeyed him on his orders.  
>If only they knew what he does to me Sally thought bitterly as she watched Mayor and a vampire talking with Jonah. then they wouldn't be so nice around him<br>"Are you ok?''  
>She jumped and looked up, freezing when she saw Jack sit next to her. She glanced at Jonah, heart drilling against her ribs. Jack stared at her, concerned.<br>"Sally?''  
>He can't see me talking to you, he just can't...<br>His hand touched hers and she looked at him again.  
>"Fine.'' she said automatically, taking her hand back. "I'm fine.''<br>the look that he gave her told her that he thought she was crazy; that wide eyed, frowning expression as he continued to stare at her.  
>"Sally.'' his voice was soft, soothing. "Do you need to talk about something?"<br>Tears fought with the back of her eyes as Sally breathed deep to keep from crying and telling him everything.  
>"I'm fine.'' she said, her voice wavering. It was the line that Jonah had forced her to memorize. "Everything is just fine.''<br>Jack hesitated, as though he planned to ask her more.  
>"I don't believe you but I know that you have no intention of telling me the truth." he scribbled something on a napkin and, folding it extra small, tucked it into her hand. "You can call me here if you ever need anything.''<br>He smiled warmly at her again and walked away. Sally watched him go, still trying not to cry. She glanced at Jonah again and saw that he was watching her, his eyes dark.  
>Jack she thought miserably as Jonah broke eye contact and smiled back at the Mayor.<br>You have no idea how much I need you now

"So I saw you talking to Jack earlier.'' Jonah said on the ride home. He didn't take his eyes off the road.  
>Sally sank back into her chair, wanting to go invisible. "He was just asking me if I had seen the new poster-"<br>His hand whipped back and across her face so fast it snapped her head to the side. She pressed her hand to her cheek, tears coursing down her face silently.  
>"You know how I detest your filthy lying, Sally.'' he said, going back to driving. "Why would Jack speak of something so important to someone so blatantly dull as yourself?"<br>Sally pressed herself to the car door, fingernails digging into the door handles faux leather, the lights outside the window blurred through her tears.  
>They arrived home and Sally got out of the car slowly, walking behind Jonah up the driveway and into the house. She went to the bathroom and turned on the light, freezing when she saw the girl in the mirror; her red hair falling into her face, an angry red mark spreading across her cheek, her skin pale and her chestnut eyes wide.<br>She saw him behind her in the doorway through the mirror and she turned quickly. His mouth twitched upward in an evil smile as he stepped in, taking his tie off, his eyes going dark again.  
>"You look good.''<br>Sally's heart raced as he came nearer. She shook her head slowly. "Jonah-"  
>"I'm real sorry I hit you.'' he said, his words coming slurred. He reached out and touched her face but she turned away. Grabbing it roughly he pulled her to him by her chin and combed his fingers through her hair, his nails scraping against her scalp so that it hurt. She shook her head, trying not to cry.<br>His cold wet lips pushed sloppily against hers as he rummaged her, tearing her clothes in places. Sally shut her eyes tight and tried to go outside her body. But when she reached the place, Jonah dragged her back with his rough movements.  
>He finished and pushed her away from him; he got out of bed, dressed, and left. And as soon as the door closed Sally let all the tears, the anguish, the frustration of being there all leak out. She heard the words that jack had said<br>_Call me if you ever need me._

The next day at work, Jack waited for Sally in the front lobby, concerned that she just get there on time so that his fears weren't confirmed. He saw her and his heart dropped; she wore a long sleeved turtle neck, black skinny jeans with her long red hair falling into her face. He looked back at the temperature monitor on the back wall and his stomach sank lower. It was ninety degrees outside and sunny and Sally was wearing all black with her hair in her face?  
>She stepped into the door, glanced around and walked to her office door. Jack followed.<br>"Sally?'' He asked her, seeing her jump for the second time. She looked up at him. "Are you ok?''  
>She nodded, giving him a failed attempt of a smile. "Of course. Why?''<br>Jack shrugged, walking in and standing before her desk, eyes never leaving her face. "You seem…..harassed."  
><em>You have no idea<em> she thought, avoiding eye contact with him. _harassed is too tame a word for it…_  
>He reached across the desk and touched her hand, but she jerked hers away so fast she knocked over a stack of files on the corner, sending them flying across the floor.<br>"I-" She knelt to pick them up, her hands shaking. "I-I'm sorry, I'll pick these-"  
>"Sally.'' he knelt by her but she moved away. "Sally!"<br>He grabbed her arm and she gasped; he had grabbed her bruised elbow that Jonah had hurt the night before.  
>She looked up into his face and saw that he wore a concerned look that she had never seen from anyone before.<br>She also saw how nice he looked, so close to her like that; his eyes searching hers and his hand closing in on hers and squeezing it lightly.  
>"You can tell me anything, Sally.''<br>Tears sprang to her eyes and she couldn't stop them. She twisted away from him, putting her hand over her eyes.  
>His hand touched her back and she heard his soothing voice:<br>"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.''  
><em>damn it!<em>she thought, losing control fast. _damn it! why couldn't i have ended up with Jack instead?_  
>Jack watched, his heart breaking, as she struggled to keep it all under, to keep a monotoned expression. He saw her attempt to cover up the bruises that dotted her jaw line and the faded black eye she had under her bangs. He also saw the small scars on the back of her hand. He had seen the way she looked at Jonah; that look of fear and contemptment Jonah had her so scared she wouldn't even talk about how he beat her.<br>"I swear I'm fine.'' she said quietly, standing and placing the papers on the desk and giving him another failed attempt at a smile.  
>Jack sighed. "Ok." he said, nodding. "Ok.''<p>

Sally walked home with Jonah, who had dropped by unexpectedly and intercepted her on her way home. He had only said a word to Shelby, the accountant, and gripped her elbow hard and led her away from the building. They walked in silence, turning the corner into a dark alley; Sally's heart dropped. He pushed her away, his hand coming back  
>SLAP<br>She tripped back into the hard brick wall of the town hall.  
>"I thought i told you to be home by seven."<br>"Its six thirty.'' she said, her voice breaking into sobs. "Its-"  
>SLAP<br>"You're a fucking liar!" he said, grabbing her by the hair and shaking it slightly.  
>"Jonah please-"<br>But just then Jonah was torn away from  
>her and thrown back as Sally slid down the wall, onto her knees.<br>"If I ever see you touch her like that again-If I ever even _see_ you near her again i will kill you.''  
>She heard Jonah's cursing as she heard quickly retreating footsteps.<br>Someone knelt by her and touched her arm lightly. "Sally.''  
>She looked up and, seeing Jack, attempted to dust off her skirt. He helped her up, being careful not to touch her where she hurt.<br>He took his jacket off and draped around her shoulders. He led her out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk to a small, deserted coffee shop where he sat her down in a booth  
>in the back corner. Sitting across from her, he leaned over the table. He slid a cup of coffee into her hands and she gripped it tightly, staring into its black depths. They were silent for a few moments.<br>"sally-"  
>"How'd you know where we were?'' her voice came out hoarse. She continued to stare into her coffee, not even drinking it. The steam rose up and wafted around her face, soothing her faded bruises and the one that was forming on her cheek.<br>He smiled slightly. "My snoop side caught up with me. So I followed. Sally, I've had suspicions this was going on. And I am so sorry I didn't act on it sooner.''  
>She looked up at him, brow furrowed. "Your sorry? your sorry?"<br>Tears sprung up into her eyes and she covered her face with her hands. She didn't want him to see her cry, she didn't want him to see her and how weak she was.  
>"Do you know how long I've waited for someone to say their sorry to me?"<br>Her voice broke in soft sobs and she felt his long, long arms wrap around her.  
>"I feel so stupid.'' she whimpered, shaking her head against his chest. "I should've just left him-This is my fault."<br>"Shhh.'' He whispered, holding her a little more tightly. "I can't imagine how hurt you are-I can't imagine how much he's hurt you or in what ways-But I wish I could just absorb all your bruises, your injuries-that I could trade places with you.'' he said softy. Sally heard in heart beating in her ear and something in her melted.  
>"Why would you say something so….so ridiculous?" She said hoarsely, pulling away and looking up at him incredulously.<br>He smiled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Because I can't stand to see someone as beautiful as you be beaten down by someone so weak as Jonah Miller.''  
>She pushed him away, suddenly angry. "Weak? <em>Weak?<em> You call this-"she pulled back her sleeves, revealing the several bruises that lined her arms- "You call _this_ weak? Could a weak man do this? Could a weak man cause this much-this much-" tears coursed down her face and shook her head. "Damage….." He went to hold her again but she pushed his hands away. "_Don't touch me!_ Don't you dare touch me!" She spat at him, still crying. "I don't want any other man touching ever again, do you hear me? _Never!_"  
>She heard her own voice but it didn't...sound like herself.<br>"That'd be so much easier to beleive if you weren't crying.''  
>Her defenses were demolished at the sound of his incredibly tender voice.<br>Sally rubbed her cheek and sniffed. "Maybe.'' she said quietly.  
>"Do you want to stay with me for a while?''<br>She stared up at him. "What?''  
>"I want you to come and stay with me-you know, kind of like a resting period. And i won't take no for an answere.''<br>Sally sighed. "Won't it bother-"  
>"I have a whole second story to my house i never use-it's just sitting there. You can have it if you'd like.''<br>Sally thought for a moment and nodded slowly. "Ok.''


	2. Chapter 2

The stairs are there, the bathroom is right by your room, and the closet is just in the other side of the bathroom." he pointed it all out. Sally kept her eyes to the ground, feeling like an intruder, a cloud hanging above Jack's house. Everything here seemed forbidden, like she wasn't supposed to look at it. "The kitchen is behind these doors-(he opened double doors and revealed a spacious kitchen) "And you're welcome to anything.'' he smiled at her. "Any questions?"

Sally shook her head slowly. Paused. And then took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you for letting me use this-"

"Keep it." he said, still smiling down at her. "Just in case you get cold or something.''

Sally blushed harder. "Thank you.''

He lead her up the stairs and to her room, opening the door. "it's a little musty so we might have to open the window-(he crossed the room and opened the large window, a breeze cutting through the silent room. He walked out and came back with a few blankets.) "You can do whatever you want to the room, its completely yours." He turned to her and stared at her.

"Jack…." her voice came out quiet. "This is so unbelievably kind of you, I'll repay you in anyway possible.''

He laughed, his voice ringing through the room. "Sally, why on earth would you repay me? Sweetheart-"

He stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his. "You deserve this.''

Sally froze as she remembered what had happened last month:

Sally went to the door and opened it, preparing to leave, when something yanked her back by the hair, throwing her to the ground. The door slammed and Jonah stood over her, fists clenched.

"What the fuck.'' He said, his voice full of death. "What the FUCK do you think your doing?"

Sally whimpered. "I was just going out-"

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T GO OUT ANYMORE!" His foot clipped her leg and she cried out as the pain reverberated up her leg. She scooted away from him, up against the wall, shaking her head.

[i]"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Please…." she sobbed. "Please…."

"You think I'm doing this because I like it?"[/i]

he caught her by the arm and dragged her up,

shaking her. "You deserve this.''

"Sally?"

She started, blinking as she looked up at him. "What?"

"Are you hungry?'' he touched her shoulder lightly. "I can make you something.''

Her stomached churned and she shoved her hair from her face, nodding slowly. "Thank you.''

He smiled tenderly at her and stepped around her. "You can wash up if you want to, I'll call you when its done.''

He left her standing there and she glanced around the room, tossing the coat onto the bed and hugging herself. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had finally made it out of hell and into…what, heaven? Was this heaven? Or was this just another elevator relationship back down to hell?

She walked out of the room and, finding the bathroom, close the door and turned the sink on, running water over face and washing off her makeup and her tears. She sniffed deeply and cleared her throat, combing her fingers through her hair. She walked out and down the stairs, the smell of food wafting up to greet her. Her stomach churned harder as she opened the door and slid in, seeing Jack set a platter of roast beef, mashed potatoes and soda onto the table. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey.''

She smiled shortly back at him. "You….you cook?''

"Looks can be deceiving, can't they?" he said with a little laugh. "But rest assured Its fully cooked. So you won't get food poisoning or anything.'' he walked around the table and held out the chair for her. She sat and he sat across from her.

They ate in silence and Sally waited for the moment when he would set his fork down, get up and tell her that it was time to pay for his hospitality. But no such words came. Instead he tried to start a pleasant conversation with her.

"Halloweens coming up.'' he said lightly. "Have you ever gone to the celebration?''

Sally shook her head. "He um….Wouldn't let me…''

Jack sighed lightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask questions-''

"No its fine, I mean, it doesn't…..doesn't matter…'' she said her voice drifting off towards the end as she poked at her roast beef. She really was hungry. She brought a fork full up to her mouth and chewed, her mind instantly blown. It was the best food she had ever tasted.

He saw the look on her face and broke up into short laughter-covering his mouth with his hand. She frowned. "What?''

"Just…..Nothing, its nothing.'' he said. "Is it good?''

"Delicious.'' she said, feeling her face go hot as she touched the glass, slightly embarrassed at herself.

She finished, thanked him again, and went up to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and sliding into bed without undressing. As soon as her head hit the pillow her whole body relaxed automatically, her muscles ridding themselves of tension. This had been the first time in a few years that she had been able to just relax in bed without having to worry about anyone coming and getting her.

The door opened and she close her eyes, listening. She heard him step lightly up to the side of the bed and knew he was staring down at her.

"How could anyone hurt such a beautiful girl like you, Sally?'' his voice sounded mournful as she felt his fingers touch her hair for a split second before he left. She opened her eyes and stared at the door, heart beating widely.

…..Beautiful girl….

Days melted into weeks and soon weeks melted into months and Sally grew accustomed to staying with Jack. They had dinner together and soon her bruises faded. He didn't ask any questions and she was grateful for that. One day she finally got the courage to ask the one question that was on her mind.

"Where do you think Jonah is?'' she asked him over dinner.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I suppose he left town or something cowardly like that.''

But she doubted he really thought that at all. For the last few weeks he had escorted her everywhere, keeping close watch on her, especially after they walked home from work Saturday night. She wondered if he was fearful that Jonah would intercept her again and kill her when he did. But she didn't want to ask him that in case that it made him worry more.

She found him in the living room, reading, on tuesday night and stood infront of him. He smiled up at her.

"Yes?''

She cleared her throat. "I uh...I need to go to Jonah's house to retreive my things-"

"I'll have Wanita get you new things.'' he said.

She blushed. "Wanita?''

"The woman who helps me out with things; my secratary of sorts. She's very nice and i thnk you'd hit it off rather quickly. I'll call her now.'' he reached over for the phone.

"i don't want to be a bother-"

"Oh its no bother at all.'' he said, dialing. A moment passed and he smiled. "Wanita? Yeah. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take a dear freind of mine out to shop for things." He laughed shortly. "No, whatever she needs. Yeah. Yeah.'' he looked up at her. "Yes, very beautiful. Okay. Thanks, love. Bye.'' he hung up and smiled up at sally. "She'll be over in a few minutes.''

Wanita Carlson was an older woman with a soft face and an even softer heart. She got instantly excited when she saw Sally.

"You were right when you said she was beautiful, Jack. But oh my-" she tugged at Sally's black sweater. "You have her dressing in baggy clothes? tsk tsk tsk.'' she smiled up at sally and patted her cheek. "Don't you worry, sweets, I'll have you fixed up.''


End file.
